A Bad Frog's Friend
by Pricat
Summary: The antics of a certain Bad Frog and his human friend Ricky since they fit together and bond
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I couldn't resist after re reading Living With Two Bad Frogs because I love how Ricky and Constantine gel together and like brothers and best friends which is going to be fun even if the guys at the gulag are worried about Constantine, but he can handle himself.**

 **I hope you guys like since it's fun.**

* * *

Constantine had just snuck out of gulag using the sewers but sweaty despite wearing his hooded cloak which was also wet from dripping sewer water but looking for somebody, his best human friend Ricky as they loved hanging out, but found the sewer leading to Ricky Gervais's kitchen sink, as he went up through the sink but tired landing on his webbed feet, making Ricky happy but wondered how he had gotten here.

 _He must've escaped from gulag but if he had, why aren't 5 the cops looking for him, or Nadya coming for him?_

 _But we always have fun together, so I don't mind._

 _He needs to rest, plus he needs a shower, as he stinks of sewers._

He was taking Constantine's hooded cloak off but water droplets dripped from it making him sigh because he cared about him remembering the first time they had met and after that, they had been best friends since.

He was getting a drink of warm milk but he was happy that Constantine was here so knew they could hang out but was humming and later that morning, the Bad Frog was awake smirking but was taking a shower to get that sewer smell off him

Ricky was still asleep but he understood because his human friend needed sleep but Sam had given him courage to be friends with Ricky so was taking a shower but felt better which helped but was relaxing but he did every morning back in gulag before breakfast.

* * *

Later the next morning at the gulag Josh and the others were scared and wondered where Constantine was unaware that he had escaped into the sewers but Nadya knew where her Bad Frog was but she knew that he could take care of himself which made them understand, but hoped that their King was okay, because they cared about him since they were like family of sorts.

"Constantine will be fine as he is a master thief, but he went to see a friend so he's safe." Nadya said unaware that Constantine's young daughter Sneaker had overheard but she knew her father was safe plus he could take care of himself.

She noticed her father's pet turtle nuzzle her leg making her understand because he went everywhere with her father in a pouch on his back.

"It's okay Hevtor, Dad can take care of himself." Sneaker said as Nadya understood hearing her hum.


	2. Pancakes

**A/N**

 **Here's more and while Constantine and Ricky are enjoying pancakes, Constantine's daughter Sneaker is trying to go find him but Nadya explains that Constantine will come back when he feels like it.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ricky was awake a hour later but was hoping Constantine was okay getting dressed in a black shirt with trousers leaving his room entering the living room seeing Constantine meditating but went into the kitchen to make pancakes knowing it would help Constantine wake up making coffee.

The sweet smell awoke the Bad Frog from meditation plus he was hungry making Ricky chuckle seeing the Bad Frog there wondering what his friend was making.

"I'm making pancakes Constant, but I guess you haven't had them at gulag, right?" Ricky said as Constantine shook his head but it smelt like perfume making Ricky chuckle because it was funny.

"So how's things at gulag?" Ricky told him seeing the amphibian thief drink coffee but he was telling him that things were going well but he knew Sneaker would come looking for him so it was okay eating.

"My daughter Sneaker is probably trying to come find me." Constantine told him making Ricky understand but wondered what she was like.

* * *

Sneaker was putting Hector's pouch on her back as she was going to go find her father since he had taught her how to navigate the sewers seeing some of her uncle's stressed but scared for her safety because Constantine freaked.

"I know what I'm doing plus I gotta bring him back." the little female Thiev said.

Nadya grabbed the female's arm but Sneaker was resisting because she wanted to go find her father.

"You can't go into the sewers okay?" Nadya told her.

"Okay but I miss my Dad, Hector does too." Sneaker said softly" trying not to cry in front of her running to where she and her father shared a cell making Nadya understand going after her seeing her sit on the floor.

They "Your father is very tough and brave, which is why he is the World's Most Dangerous Frog so he'll come back." she told her.

Sneaker realised that she was right but unaware her father's sister Toph was looking for him.


	3. Under The Weather

It was Fall but Constantine was awoken by his turtle shaped alarm clock in the guest room that Rocky had let him sleep in plus Nadya was letting the Bad Frog stay with Ricky because he was his best human friend so hoped that it was okay because Constantine liked being there.

But he wasn't feeling so hot and his nose was stuffed up, his throat was starting to hurt and getting a temperature plus it was the week before Halloween since Halloween was his favourite ho,iday because he loved mischief and wanted to cause mischief so hoped that this cold wouldn't prevent him from having fun.

"Better not let Ricky know, or he'll make me stay in bed." Constantine said sneezing.

Hector was cuddling him which was helping him feel better but was going to get some orange juice because he'd learnt it killed germs.

"Ooh, Ricky has a juicer!" he said coughing.

He was putting oranges into the juicer but getting the pulp out because he hated pulp drinking up sneezing but hoped Ricky didn't hear or was up yet but felt sleepy sitting at the table resting his head on the table passing out.

* * *

Ricky was awake later that morning wondering if Constantine was up getting up knowing that Halloween was approaching knowing it was his Bad Frog's favourite ho,iday besides Christmas but heard sneezing making him curious and going to the kitchen but saw Constantine there resting his head on the table, making him worry feeling his head.

He felt a high temperature guessing he was coming down with something but guessed Constantine didn't want to miss Halloween making him understand guessing he hadn't gotten his flu shot.

"Aw you're not feeling so hot, eh?" Ricky said.

Constantine nodded in reply as he felt terrible seeing Ricky phoning somebody as it was the doctor making the Bad Frog anxious because he'd never went to a doctor making Ricky sigh.

"C'mon let's get you better." he said.

They were going to the doctor but he said that Constantine had a bad cold plus had given him a flu shot which he hadn't liked making Ricky understand but he was tucking Constantine into his bed plus Hector was beside him which was helping him feel okay making Ricky sigh texting a certain Good Frog.

He hoped Constantine would get better before Halloween so they could have fun and cause mischief a,ong with getting candy making him smirk making orange juice plus knew Constantine loved ramen since he loved japanese food, like sushi so knew ramen would help him feel better.

"Hey Ricky, you okay?" he heard Constantine say.

"What the heck, are you doing up?" Ricky asked.

"I got bored, plus I wanted to see what you were doing." Constantine said.

Ricky sighed as he was scooping up Constantine onto his lap because he was not himself and getting out of bed wasn't helping his cold get any better.

"Hey buddy, you are not yourself because of that cold and you getting out of bed isn't helping it get better, if you want to have fun on Halloween." Ricky told him giving him tissues seeing him blow into it.

"I feel terrible, a Ricky!" he said.

"I know but the cokd will run it's course." Ricky said.

He saw him out like a light on his lap which was cute but stunned Dominic had escaped from prison hoping Constantine woukdn't find out and freak.

For now he would keep it to himself so Constantine could get better because they were best friends and loved mischief.


	4. Meeting A Little Thief

It was a typical morning, but Ricky coukd hear mischievous laughter thinking that Constantine was up to mischief, entering but surprised, finding a female amphibian with shoulder length lime green hair, but wearing a hooded cloak just like Constantine, but was a kid making him curious.

"So you're the one, keeping my dad hostage, eh?" she said, kicking him in the shin, making him annoyed.

"Leave Ricky alone, he is my comrade, Sneaker, stand down." Constantine said, after hearing them, making Ricky confused, sering the kid hug Constantine making the master thief chuckle.

"This is my daughter Sneaker, or my little thief, as I call her." Constantine expkained to him, making Ricky more surprised, to how his best amphibian friend was a fatner, thinking he'd knocked up a female amphibian making Constantine laugh hysterically.

"No, I adopted Sneaker, the Ladt time I visited Siberia, but she is a lot of fun, like me." he replied seeing her hungry, but making pancakes making Constantine grin, knowing she liked cooking, impressing Ricky hoping the kid woukd like him, once they got to know each other.

"After breakfast, I gotta go somewhere, alright?" Constantine said, making Sneaker giggle, knowing her dad was going to a certain studio to mess with her uncle and his friends, stunning Ricky, since he was also good friends with Kermit and the others.

"He-lo, my dad and I are bad to the bone, besides uncle zKermit and his friends deserve it, you know?" Sneaker told him.

* * *

Kermit was surprised, seeing that Constantine was here, running riot and causing mischief, but wondered where the heck he'd been because Nadya and his gulag friends had been worried sick about him, plus Nadya had told him that Sneaker had now left the gulag, using the sewers like her dad had, making the good frog curious.

But seeing Deadly had teamed up with Constantine was not a good sign, hoping maybe Constantine woukd calm down in a bit, so they could talk but after a while, Constantine was meditating and being calm, so now was his chance to ask.

"Where did you go, as Nadya and the otjers were worried, plus Sneaker left the gulag, you know?" Kermit said seeing Constantine roll his eyes.

"Nadya knows where I went, she let me." Constantine told him, seeing Ricky there, with Sneaker making Kermit guess where Constantine was, guessing that Sneaker was here, but guessed that Ricky could handle two mischievous amphibians seeing him nod


	5. Helping A Phantom Out

"You okay, Constant, but guess Sneaker's your daughter, eh?" Ricky asked.

"Da, I adopted her the last time I was in Siberia, but she brings me joy." Constantie replied.

It was later that night at Ricky's house and Constantine had just put Sneaker to bed, so was hanging out with Ricky plus they were having coffee, and he was telling him about Sneaker, like how he'd found her including the part where his little thief had hit him in his head with a small rock, which made Ricky laugh at that p,us seeing a text on his phone made Constantine excited, because it was Deadly.

"Yeah, Deadly's a good friend of mine, we give Kermit problems." Constantine replied.

"I bet you do, which I get, but go hang out with him, alright?" Ricky told him.

"But let's hope that Sneaker doesn't wake up, until morning." Constantine told him.

He was leaving Ricky's house excited to see Deadly because the last time they'd talked, the infamous Phantom of the Muppets had told him that Dudley and Piggy had gotten married, which had surprised Constantine but knew Dudley could tame her, compared to his cousin, seeing Deadly pkaying a piano making the master thief grin, knowing Deadly loved playing the organ but attracting a crowd which surprised him knowing Deadly sometimes was shy.

Deadly grinned as he saw Constantine tnere, guessing he'd gotten his text but had been playing the piano, while waiting for the master thief to show up because he just wanted to hang out with Constantine, but Tney were sitting at a vacant table at tne coffee shop just hanging out as well as drinking coffee or in Deadly's case, tea.

"So, your little thief followed you here, eh?" Deadly asked him seeing Constantine nod.

"Yes, but she thought Ricky was holding me hostage, but we assured her about that." Constantine replied.

"That's good, but your buzzkill of a cousin is trying to take my attic from me, you know?" Deadly said.

That annoyed the master thief as Deadly besides Ricky was also his best zMuppet friend while Ricky was his best human friend, so they were going to the studio, letting Deadly lead the way, climbing up to where the Phantom of the Muppets considered his home, which was very spacious and cosy, hearing the sounds of a bat grinning, seeing it on Deadly's cloaked shoulder plus saw lots of things that belonged to Deadly.

"This place is perfect for you, Deadly, but where's your organ?" Constantine asked him.

"Kermit took it away from here, but it's alright, I guess that was why I was pkaying that piano." Deadly replied.

"No it's not, we have to tell him and his weird friends, that this is your home." Constantine said to him.

"How do we do this, you know?" Deadly asked him, giving Constantine an idea, grinning.

He was telling him his idea, that he could do tricks, to scare a certain good frog into letting him keep his attic,which Deadly liked the idea of that, going to do that, plus it was sunrise, so was going back to Ricky's before he worried about him.

* * *

"Whoa, how late were you out last night?" Ricky asked later, making Constantine coffee to wake him up mentally unawsre of what the master thief had been doing, because he'd been helping Deadly convince Kermit to let him keep his attic home.

"He was probably helping Deadly, or they were doing awesome things, that always happens when those two are together." Sneaker said while doing art stuff which impressed Ricky making Constantine grin but hearing his phone ping made him curious, seeing it was from Deadly.

"He managed to convince a certain good frog, to let him stay." he said grinning, as Sneaker was impressed hearing about this since she thought Deadly was just as awesome as her dad, which nobody got except for Deadly's son, Jareth whom she had a massive crush on, p,us the dragon boy had feelings for her so was leaving Ricky's house while Ricky was tending to her dad.

"Wait, where did Sneaker go off to?" Ricky asked Constantine.

"She's fine, she can handle herself." Constantine replied yawning.


End file.
